Young XMen: Fatal Attractions
by CrosserX
Summary: The New Brotherhood is stirring up trouble-and they know every move the New X-Men are going to make. Is there a traitor in the mansion? Temperance is an outcast. Will the Hellfire Club succeed in recruiting her? Weapon X has combined their program with the Sentinel Initiative. Can the X-Men survive long enough to take them out? And why the heck is Magneto in the mansion? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

From the files of Morgan Trask

File: Sentinel Capture Inniative

**Manny L. Lee - 16 - Chinese American - Vampire. Alergic to sunlight, garlic, and silver. Needs blood. Daughter of former X-Man Jubilation Lee and an unknown Vampire. Codename: "Savage." Moving around in Vermont.**

**Austin J. Blaire - 17 - Son of former X-Men Dazzler and Longshot. Superhuman agility, healing factor, ****ability to convert sound into light beams. LA, California. **

**Natalia M. Bradley - 19- Daughter of Dr. James Bradley, AKA Dr. Nemesis. Super-human intellect, enhanced senses, long lifespan. Richmond, Va.**

**Johnny "Boomer" Smith - 17 - Son of former X-Man Tabitha Smith and an unknown Shi-ar alien. Creates balls of psionic energy that explode; weapons expert. New Orleans, LA.**

**Janey C. Smith - 18 - Daughter of former X-Man Tabitha Smith and an unknown Shi-ar alien. Creates balls of psionic energy that explode; strength and agility. New Orleans, LA.**

"Ladies and gentelmen, these are just a few of the mutants we plan on bringing in. They are powerful, they are dangerous. If we don't find them and find out exactly what they can do, they could destroy us all." The lights came on, and a woman stood in front of a large white screen that she had the files of; she had pointed features, with black hair streaked with grey and red glasses.

The room was filled with scientists, and a few business man.

"Your presentation, along with your generous offer to us, is flawless, Ms. Trask," said a man in the front row. "Weapon X will accept your offer."

Morgan Trask smiled. "Thank you, sir. If you'll all follow me to the back of the factory, we'll launch the new Sentinels."


	2. Chapter 2

"Stimulation: On. Scenario: 11197. Expert Mode."

A large hologram of New York city appeared.

Along with a large dinosaur-like creature.

"Alright, Suit. Set hand repulsers, boot repulsers, and the uni-beam to 80% power."

"Command recieved. Replusers and beams charging."

With a jolt, Amanda Stark's suit came to life, her boots rising her into the air. "Targeting system on." The screen danced in front of her eyes, targets closing in on the city crushing dinosaur.

"Repulsers and beams fully charged."

"Good," Amanda said. "Ready, Christian?"

"Ready!" He called from his position about 20 yards away.

Amanda gave a nod, shooting off towards the monster; she looked down to see Christian running at it too.

Lifting her arm, Amanda aimed at the dino-crushers head; with her signal, a blast of energy shot out of her hand repulser, knocking the dino back a few feet. Christian took advantage of this, flipping onto an awning, then onto the monsters back. He improvised, using the dino's scales as hand and foot holes to crawl up towards the back. He pulled a long dagger from his belt, and struck the dino in the back.

The creature roared in anger, and Amanda rushed towards it. Hovering a few yards from it, she spread her arms. "Uni-beam activate."

"Uni-beam active," the suit replied.

Her chest beam light up, and shot.

It hit the monster right in the chest, and with one last weak roar, it fell backwards.

Amanda smiled as she landed, her helmet rolling back off her face. "What was our timing?" She called.

"Sixty-eight seconds," said the X-Mansions computer-butler system, Jeeves. "That's thirteen seconds faster than last time! Congratulations."

Christian smiled. "Danger room: Off mode."

The special effects melted around them, turning back into the metal room.

Amanda smiled. "Suit?"

"Yes, Miss Stark?"

"Disassemble."

"Yes, Miss Stark."

Her advanced Iron-Man like suit started folding; the arms folded into the shoulders, and then folded down her torso and into her boots. It then left a folded, metal sheet at her feet.

Amanda picked it up, shoving it into her purse.

"I'm starved," Christian said. "Let's go get lunch."

The couple left the Danger Room, heading into the kitchen. They were laughing as they entered the living room, but they stopped in their tracks and sobered immediatly when they saw the scene.

Jean, Scott, Logan, Emma, Kurt, Kitty, Peter, Bobby, and most of the other senior X-Men were gathered, along with the New X-Men team leader, Andrea Summers.

But the odd thing was the man standing in front of them. He was old, looking weary and tired. Wrinkles pulled around his face, and he walked with a long, metal cane. He wore a long brown overcoat and a matching hat over her thin, white hair. There was a single suit case clutched in his hand. He looked vaugley familiar, but Christian couldn't place him . . .

"Are we interupting?" Christian asked.

Andi shook her head. "I was just about to send for you."

"Darling," Emma told her son. "This is Erik Lensherr."

Christian blinked once. "I'm sorry?"

"Magneto,"Amanda whispered.

"I know who he is," he said, brushing her off. "Why is he in the Mansion?"

"Charles Xavier was my dearest friend," said Lensherr. "And my greatest enemy. Now that our - _your -_ mansion has been rebuilt, I wanted to come and pay my respects before going on my way."

_He's very weak,_ Andi told Christian in her head. _And he's not lying._

_Yeah, _Christian replied. _But he was also a terroist and a killer._

_He's very sick. He has no where to go._

_Oh, no. No, no, no. Let him pay his respects, then toss him out. _

_Christian Troy! _Emma's voice rang very clearly in his head, and Chris winced. _You take a good, long look at this man! He was Charles Xavier's dearest friend. He is old, he is weak, and he isn't asking for anything other than to visit. I say we let him stay._

_I'm positive we could handle him if he got into anything, _Jean's voice said suddenly. _Let's think about this before we act._

_Let's just act, _Emma said. _Andi? You are X-Men team leader. What do you say?_

_I say that he is sick and in trouble._

"Mr. Lensherr," Andi said, and those in the room - minus those who had been communicating with her previously - all looked at her sharply. "Do you have anywhere to go?"

Erik said nothing, but just tried for a smile. "I just came to see the place again. I'm not asking -"

"No, but I am," Andi said. She stepped forward, smiling, and took his suitcase from him.

Something shone in Erik's eyes. "Young lady, you don't have too -"

"But I am." She smiled. "Welcome to the mansion."

The door opened, and Lorna entered with Alex, laughing. She turned and looked at the crowd, and when her eyes landed on Erik, she took in a deep breath of air. Something came over her face, and she put her hand to her mouth.

"Daddy?" She asked shakily.

Erik smiled. "Hello, my dear."

Crying, Lorna wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arm around her in return.

"I thought you were dead," Lorna whispered. "After the accident, I didn't hear from you again . . . Oh, Daddy."

"It's alright Lorna. I'm back now." He looked at Andi over Lorna's head. "And I think for a good while."


	3. Chapter 3

Andi walked down from the hall after showing Erik to his room, and caught a glimpse of Nick.

"Hey!" She called, jogging to catch up. "Nick, hey. Are you okay? I knocked this morning, but you didn't answer."

"I'm fine," he said, not meeting her eyes. "Think I have the flu. I'm going to go back to bed for a bit."

Andi watched sadly as her brother retreated to his room. He hadn't been the same since Temperance left the X-Men.

Andi sighed, remembering that day. It was a few days after Gwen's boyfriend had kidnapped her, Nick, and Temperance for Mister Sinister. Temperance had been covering up for Gwen when she had been seeing this boy, and when Emma found out, she told Temperance she could no longer be X-Men team leader. Temperance had sunk into a deep depression for several days, before finally packing her things and leaving the X-Mansion. She hadn't talked to any of them yet. Not even Nick.

Shaking her head, Andi kept on going.

* * *

"Nikita?" Claus Wagner knocked on Nikita Rasputins open door.

Nikki was sitting on the floor, going through some CDs. She turned her head, smiling. "Hi, Claus. Come on in."

Claus nervously walked into her pink-and-purple room, looking around. Behind his back he held a bouqet of flowers.

"I, um, I vanted to tell you happy birthday," he said, sitting down beside her. He handed her the flowers. "Um, here you go."

Nikki took them. "Aww, Claus, thank you!" She wrapped an arm around him, and Claus was in pure heaven for a moment before she pulled away. "They're beautiful. I'm going to put them in some water." She jumped up, going to find a vase for them.

Claus let out a long breath. That was the hardest thing he had ever done! But Nikki acted like they were just a present for her birthday, just a token of friendship. And Claus wanted it to be so much _more._

"Found a vase!" She sang as she re-entered to room, her flowers in a vase.

"Um, Nikki," Claus said. "I vas vondering - if you are not busy, that is - that maybe ve could go to a movie tonight, or something? Only if you vant to," he added quickly.

"Sure!" She smiled brightly. "I'll let Evalyn, Miranda, and Raquel know!"

"Oh," Claus said. "Yeah. That's . . . great."

She smiled, kissing his cheek, before skipping off into the hallway.

Claus held his cheek, sighing in bliss.

* * *

"This is supposed to be one of the scariest movies ever!" Raquel said as the teens entered the movie theater. "Lot's of gore and blood!"

"You're just lucky I agreed to come with you," grumbled Alex Munroe, who had just turned seventeen.

Miranda wrapped her arm around his. "Well, _I _am certainly glad you decided to come along," she said. "I might get scared."

Alex smiled, thinking about that old yawning-and-stretching trick Logan had taught him. Of course, with a girl like Miranda Worthington, he may not need that . . .

"If she looks at you during the movie and ya already have yer arm around her, she wants ya to kiss her," Logan had told him. "If she takes your hand before looking at you, she _really_ wants to kiss you. And if she does all of that and is already leaning out, she wants eat yer whole damn face."

Alex was wondering what she would do - he could have read her mind, but that seemed rude . . .

When they finally were seated and the movie trailers started, Alex and Miranda brushed hands reaching for the popcorn. Miranda blushed, looking at Alex.

_She's already touching my hand _and_ looking at me! _Alex thought. _Play it cool. Wait for the right moment. _

About twenty minutes into the movie, something on the screen popped out. Miranda jumped, grabbing Alex's hand. Alex looked at her. She looked back at him. She started to lean towards him, and Alex did the same.

Their lips touched, and Alex thought he would float away. Just as their kiss started to grow into more, the wall started shaking.

Everyone in the theater looked around, and the movie cut off.

"Oh, no," Alex groaned.

"What is it?" Miranda asked.

"I can't read it's mind."

"What's that mean?"

The wall was broken, and a large, hulking force stood there. "I'm the _**JUGGERNAUT**_!"

"That's what it means," Alex said. People were screaming, trying to get out, but rubble had blocked the door.

"Everyone stay calm!" Alex yelled at the crowd, who did the polite thing and completly ignored him.

"Alright!" He shouted. "Miranda, do me a favor and get airborne." She nodded and shed her coat, her white wings shooting out. The crowd started yelling things about mutants, but there were too many thoughts and talking for Alex to pick out what was being said about them.

"Raquel, try and freeze him!"

Raquel nodded, icing up and creating an ice bridge to the Juggernaut.

"Look, it's Iceman!" yelled a woman.

"Hey, lady, do I look like a dude?" Raquel yelled. "I'm the Mistake!"

"Claus, Nikita, Evalyn, try and get rid of that rubble!"

Claus grabbed Nikita's hand and teleported them over to the door. Claus would grab the rubble, BAMF it onto the Juggernauts head, and then back again.

Nothing was phasing the Juggernaut, until finally Miranda rose into the air. "Hey, Alex!" She shouted. "If I can get this helmet off, can you shut him down!"

"Yeah!" Alex said from where he was trying to electrocute the Juggernaut. "But they helmet is botled on!"

"I can take it!"

Alex watched in awe as Miranda started to change. Her normally bouncy, blonde curls turned straight and the color changed to such a dark black it almost looked blue. Her eyes phased so that they a were shinning red. A small pink diamond appeared on her forehead, and her white feathers turned to sharp, metal wings. Her clothes morphed into a purple and black suit.

With once glance at the Juggernaut, several of Miranda's dagger-feathers flew off and struck his helmet. With pefect accuracy, the feathers hit the bolts, driving through it. Miranda flew towards him and grabbed the loosened helmet. With a mighty yank she pulled the helmet off and sent it flying.

Alex took his chance, blocking the Juggernaut's mind. The Juggernaut stopped, shuting down like a machine.

Miranda landed, returning to normal.

"What was that?" Raquel exclaimed, joining them.

"Archangel gene," Miranda said. "I was actually born that way."

Alex shook his head, and grabbed her, kissing her passionatly.


	4. Chapter 4

_Where were you when the world stopped turning, on that September day?_

_Were you in the yard with your wife and children? _

_Or working on some stage in L.A.?_

_Did you stand there in shock at the sight of that black smoke_

_Risin' against that blue sky?_

_Did you shout out in anger, in fear for your neighbor_

_Or did you just sit down and cry?  
_

Temperance was silent as her small radio played the famous song. She telepathically turned it up a bit. She was sitting on her crappy couch, her legs crossed. She wore flannel pajama pants, a baggy NASCAR T-Shirt, and one sock was on her foot. Her white-blonde hair was messy, tangeled, and oily. She wore no make-up, and you could see the purple bags under her eyes.

_Did you weep for the children who lost their dear loved ones_

_And pray for the ones who don't know?_

_Did you rejoice for the people who walked from the rubble_

_And sob for the ones left below?_

_Did you burst out with pride for the red, white and blue_

_And the heroes who died just doin' what they do?_

_Did you look up to heaven for some kind of answer_

_And look at yourself and what really matters?_

Temperance reached for her bottle of whiskey, drinking it straight from the bottle. She chugged, and slammed it down on her wobbly coffee table. Shakily, she reached for the pack of ciggarettes on the table. She pulled one out, and her lighter shook in her hand as she attemped to light it. She finally got it and took a deep drag off of it.

_I'm just a singer of simple songs_

_I'm not a real political man_

_I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell y__ou _

_The difference in Iraq and Iran_

_But I know Jesus and I talk to God_

_And I remember this from when I was young_

_Faith, h__ope and love are some good things He gave us_

_And the greatest is love_

A tear slipped down Temperance's face, and she looked around her terrible apartment. The paint was peeling, the windows didn't open, there was no heat or air conditioning, the carpet had several questionable stains, the stove didn't always work, and when the train went by it shook the whole apartment.

But it was all she could afford right now. Her parents wanted to wire her money, but she wanted no part of that. She wanted to handle herself.

_Where were you when the world stopped turning on that September day?_

_Were you teaching a class full of innocent children_

_Or driving down some cold interstate?_

_Did you feel guilty 'cause you're a survivor_

_In a crowded room did you feel alone?_

_Did you call up your mother and tell her you loved her?_

_Did you dust off that Bible at home?_

_Did you open your eyes, hope it never happened_

_Close your eyes and not go to sleep?_

_Did you notice the sunset the first time in ages_

_Or speak to some stranger on the street?_

_Did you lay down at night and think of tomorrow_

_Or go out and buy you a gun?_

_Did you turn off that violent old movie you're watchin'_

_And turn on "I Love Lucy" reruns?_

There was a knock on the door, and Temperance ignored it, putting out her smoke and grabbing her whiskey bottle.

"Temperance? Are you in there? It's Jean."

Temperance just took another long drink of her whiskey, ignoring Jean.

"Temperance, I just thought you could use someone to talk to. Listen, I know things have been rough. It's happened to me, too."

Temperance stood, walking over to the door, swaying slightly as she opened the door.

"Oh," Jean said. "Oh, you poor baby."

"I don't need your sympathy," Temperance slurred.

"No, you need my help." Jean pushed past her, heading for the kitchen. She wet a rag, and pressed Temperance onto the couch. She layed the rag on Temperances head.

"You don't have to live like this," Jean told her.

"What do you care?" Temperance choked. "You don't even like me."

"That's not true."

"You hate my mother. And when you looked at me, you see her. That's all you see."

Jean pulled back a little."Right now, I do see Emma," she said. "But at her weakest. When she was like this. The rest of the time. . ." She stroked some of Temperance's hair back. "I see your father." She picked up her coat. "Be careful Temperance. You always have a home with us." She left.

_Did you go to a church and hold hands with some strangers_

_Did you stand in line and give your own blood?_

_Did you just stay home and cling tight to your family_

_Thank God you had somebody to love?_

Temperance swiped away some sweat on her forehead, and took another drink. Her vision started to fail, everything swimming in front of her.

_I'm just a singer of simple songs_

_I'm not a real political man_

_I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell_

_You the difference in Iraq and Iran _

Temperance could barley hear the song now, it was just echoing in her head. Everything swirled around her.

_But I know Jesus and I talk to God_

_And I remember this from when I was young_

_Faith, hope and love are some good things He gave us_

_And the greatest is love . . ._

_And the greatest is love . . ._

_And the greatest is love . . ._

_And the greatest is love, _Temperance agreed in her head. _But only is you have someone who thinks you are worth this great love._

Temperance felt tears welling in her eyes, but she didn't take notice. She was finally enclosed in darkness as she passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Andi smooted the front of her dress as she walked down the stairs to join the party. She wore a long, stunning red dress, and had her hair held up with a gazillion or so bobby-pins. She looked around the party; Amanda Stark, dressed in a lovely silver dress that probably cost more then the mansion, stood with Christian and Tony Stark. Logan, Jean, Scott, and Hank were laughing with Luke Cage and his wife, Jessica. Standing next to him was Steve Rogers and his daughter, KC.

Andi caught sight of Nick, who was smiling and laughing slightly with Mae Parker. He said something, and they both laughed, and she put her hand on his shoulder.

Andi was happy he was starting to improve. But meanwhile, she looked over to the corner, where Gwen was clad in a black dress. Gwen looked grim and depressed, as she had since Temperance had left.

Andi joined Alex and Miranda, who were talking to 22 and Selena.

"Some party, huh?" Andi said.

"I'm bored already," 22 said.

Andi had to agree. She didn't quite feel right here. She didn't know Charles Xavier personally.

Emma tapped a spoon against her wine glass, and everyone took a seat.

Andi sat down next to her mother, who was looking grim. Emma stood in front of everyone, Scott and Logan behind her.

"Charles Xavier," Emma started. "Friend, mentor, teacher, mutant. Charles took me in during a time of need, despite my sketchy past. He trusted me, loved me like he loved the others. There was no man in the world like him. He was an individual being, with a good heart and a great mind. It is still unclear as to what caused his death, but it's not the cause that matters. It's the fact that it happened."

Andi heard her mother sniffling. She slid a glance at her. Jean was wiping her tears away with a handkerchief. Mascara ran down her face with her tears.

Erik, who was beside Jean, reached over and patted her hair. Jean turned her hand over and squeezed his hand in return.

Scott went up next. "I was one of the first that the Professor took in. He taught me everything I know. . ."

Andi looked around the room at all the tears and grim faces.

It's going to be a long night, she thought.

* * *

Temperance folded her hands in her pockets, walking down the street quickly. She stopped when she heard a disturbance a block over.

_Ignore it,_ _Temp_, she told herself. _It's not your problem._

But she couldn't leave the screaming.

Sighing, she turned around and walked towards it.

When she got around the corner, she saw a crowd of people below a building.

"What's going on?" she asked a civilian.

The woman pointed. "There's a fella up there, says he's going to jump!"

"Is that right?"

"Yes!"

Sighing, Temperance took a step back. "Timothy Davis!" She called. "Stay right where you are until help comes."

"How do you know who I am?" He yelled back.

"I know a lot of things!" Temperance called back. "Like how pissed your wife Cecelia would be if you jumped. Especially since she's pregnant."

"She's not pregnant."

"You mean, she just hasn't told you yet."

Without warning, Timothy Davis took a running start and jumped off the building.

The crowd below screamed and gasped, but suddenly Timothy stopped in mid air.

Temperance held her hand above her head, bringing Timothy down until he was hovering a few feet from her. Sirens wailed as the fire department and police showed up.

"Don't kill yourself over something as stupid as a bounced check, you disgusting cretin," Temperance said. "Take a good, long look at me if you really want to see depression, darling."

She let him down and walked away, towards her apartment.

"That was impressive, Ms. Howlett."

Temperance stopped.

"Stay out of my mind." She turned. "Shaw, is it?"

Sebastian Shaw stepped out of the shadows, his black-grey hair pulled back in a ponytail, his clothes expensive. He smiled."Now, I didn't read your mind. I could just smell the Frost on you." He matched her pace as they walked down the street. "Are you all alone, Miss Howlett?"

"Are you, Mister Shaw?"

He smiled. "You are just like your mother. Did she hurt you too? Kick you out onto the street? Tell you how worthless you are?"

Temperance turned to look at him. She casually pulled a cigarette from her pocket, lighting it, and taking a long drag off of it before answering.

"I left the X-Men because I wanted to."

"And now you're living in an apartment the size of a shoebox, with nothing to live on except your drugs and drink."

Temperance shrugged. "You have to work up to the good things in life to enjoy them, my dearest Mr. Shaw."

Shaw pulled a formal, heavy envelope from his pocket and handed it to Temperance. "Not always."

* * *

" . . . Which is why I am proud to say I was one of Charles Xavier's first students." Hank wiped away a tear. "He taught me that even though you look different then the others, it doesn't mean -"

"Stop the service!" Tony stood up, and everyone looked at him. "Pepper," he said into his Bluetooth. "What was that?" He hit a button so the whole room could hear.

"It's the MRD!" Pepper exclaimed. "They're under attack; there are people trapped in there!"

"No time to suit up!" Andi said. "Christian, Amanda, Evalyn, Alex, Nick, and Gwen! Come with me. Selena, you and 22 have a back-up team ready!" She was already running out the building as she said this.

"Amanda and I will fly ahead!" Alex said, as the two took off and Andi climbed into the Quinjet.

* * *

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Reese stood back and admired the MRD building going up in flames. "I think we did pretty good, team."

"Yeah," said a voice behind them. "Except for the 'Pretty good' part."

Alex Munroe, AKA Tycoon, and Amanda Stark, AKA Irongirl, landed behind them.

Irongirl raised her hand partially, and with a blast, knocked Reese backwards.

"Let them go!" Tycoon called. "Get in there and try to help the civilians! I'm going to try and get the fire out."

As Irongirl rushed through the rubble, the Quinjet landed, and Andi led the others out, still in their evening clothes. Gwen jumped in front of the escaping brotherhood, and extended her claws. "Hold it right there, before I gut you!" She growled.

Holly stepped forward, her nails extending into claws.

"Are you kidding me?!" Gwen yelled as Holly attacked.

"What's wrong, Tigress?" Holly mocked. "Can't take down Deathstryke?"

"On the contrary," Tigress replied. She stabbed Deathstryke through the chest, and Deathstryke did the same.

"I can do this all night," Tigress promised.

"I have more claws than you do, girly," Deathstryke snarled.

"Mine are thicker." Tigress twisted them in her chest.

Deathstryke hissed and scratched Tigress in the face.

Nick's - AKA Shield - hands lit up red, and he blasted them towards Reese, who attempted to dodge.

"Charmer, right?" Shield asked. "Dorky name. Just saying." He blasted him, and Reese went flying backwards.

"Rookie," Shield snorted.

"Nick!" Andi yelled. "We got everyone out; let's go!"

With one last look at the Brotherhood, Nick ran after his sister.


	6. Chapter 6

"Temperance? Temperance, open this door._ Open this damn door_!"

Christian kicked the door once, and it opened. Temperance was on the sofa.

"Why won't you open the door for me? And why can't I read your mind? And - Oh my God, _what is that?_"

Christian leaned over, picking something up off the ground. "Temperance, this is a _syringe_. What have you done?"

"Nothing much," Temperance said. She was on the couch, lounging in nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of flimsy underwear. "I was just trying to get a buzz, but I think I must have a bit of an inherited healing factor, because I feel nothing, and the mark from the injection is gone. But it blocked you from my mind, now, didn't it?"

Christian looked around his sisters messy apartment. He picked up an envelope on her coffee table.

"To Miss Temperance Howlett, from the Hellfire Club?" Christian read, raising an eyebrow. "Something else you're not telling me?"

"Oh, Christian, honestly. Sebastian Shaw gave me that the other night."

"Well, that was nice of him, wasn't it?" Christian tossed it back onto the table and approached his sister. "Get up."

"Honestly, what for?"

"Get. Up."

Temperance just glared.

Christian sighed and leaned over, grabbing his sister around the waist and hoisting her over his shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing? Christian, put me down, this instant!"

Christian set her down in the bathroom. "You are going to get in the shower, brush your hair, and get dressed, do you hear me? You and I are going to go out to dinner, and have a nice time, and forget I saw what I saw today. Do you understand?"

Temperance blinked, then nodded.

"Good." Christian relaxed. "Get going."

While his sister was showering, Christian tidied up, threw her cigarettes in the trash, and dumped her booze down the drain.

There was a knock on the door, and Christian opened it.

In front of him stood one of the most beautiful women Christian had ever seen. She had a short red bob, pin-straight just past her ears. She had bright green eyes and perfect white teeth. She wore all black. Black leather pants, a black silk blouse, tall black boots. Christian pretended to cough so he could cover his mouth, just in case he was drooling.

_Think Amanda, think Amanda, think Amanda . . . _He kept repeating in his head.

"I'm sorry, I was expecting a lady," she said. "You're not a lady, are you?"

Christian shook his head.

She smiled. "I'm Stella. I'm looking for Temperance . . .?"

"Oh, right, right. She's in the shower."

"Oh, well, I can wait. Might I come in?"

With a wink, she slid past him, her body coming into contact with his.

_Amanda, Amanda, Amanda . . ._

Stella sat down on the sofa, crossing her legs. She smiled at Christian. "I don't suppose you have anything to drink?"

He nodded, and went to the kitchen. Wow. He had never seen a woman so . . . Wow. Shaking his head, he got her a glass of water, and returned to the living room.

She smiled her thanks, taking the water and sipping it daintily. She set it on the coffee table, and leaned back, looking at Christian.

"You must be her brother," Stella said.

Christian nodded. "I'm her twin, Christian."

"It's lovely to meet you Christian."

After a moment, Christian leaned forward. "So, you know Temperance . . .?"

"Oh, we've never actually met," Stella said. "I was sent by my . . . employer to talk with her."

Christian frowned. "You're from the Hellfire Club."

Stella smiled. "Ooh, smart boy. How'd you guess?"

The bathroom door opened, and Temperance emerged in a towel. She frowned when she saw Stella sitting on the couch. "Who's this?"

"Stella," Christian said. "From the _Hellfire Club._" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Well, now is not a good time as you can so plainly see. Why don't you leave and not come back?" Temperance asked.

Stella smirked. "They told me you would be difficult."

"They told you right. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm naked and dripping water all over the floor. Goodbye, now, dear." Temperance opened the door.

Stella stood. "Think about that letter. You don't know what we have to offer you." She left.

Temperance rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Manny screamed as she tossed aside. Rolling over, she hissed at the giant robot. She looked at her arm; most the flesh was gone, and she could see the bone in some places. Angrily, her finger nails extended slightly, taking the shape of claws, and her canine teeth grew to sharp points.

She jumped to her feet. "Okay," she said. "So Vampire powers are no good on Sentinels. But I bet mutant powers are!" She snapped her fingers, and a bright, sparking light danced on her finger tips. She hurled it at the robot, then another, and another. They caught it in the face, and it was knocked back a few feet.

Manny cheered as she threw some more of her fireworks at it. But she abruptly stopped as she looked to the sky.

The sun was coming out.

Manny looked around frantically for an escape; while she was distracted, the Sentinel picked her up.

Manny hissed, and a shaft of sunlight burst through the clouds, hitting Manny's face. She screamed in pain, and created a firework so big it blew the Sentinels hand off.

Manny jumped down into the alleyway where there was still some shade. A jet was landing not far from her, and, looking at the sky, Manny ran for it. The ramp came down, and before it had even touched the ground, Manny was inside.

Alex leaned over Manny as she fell onto the floor of the jet. "Take us away, Gwen," he said, and Gwen nodded, bringing the jet into the air.

Alex smiled as he sat beside Manny. "Hey, Manny."

She opened her eyes, and smiled painfully. "Hey, Alex. Long time no see."

"You smell like burning flesh."

"Thanks."

Alex grinned. "Your arm gonna be okay?"

"Uh-huh. Just give it a bit . . ." She leaned her head back. "Whew. You taking me to the mansion?"

"Yep."

"Good." Manny closed her eyes. "I want to be an X-Man."


	7. Chapter 7

"The New X-Men have gained several more mutants." Reese tossed down several files on the coffee table.

Naomi looked up from her place on the sofa next to Holly. Mayson hopped over from the kitchen, and Lindsey and Allison joined them.

"Those are their profiles," Reese said. "And there's lots of other problems. Nikita Rasputin tore out Claus Wagners heart. Myranda Worthington has the Archangel gene, and she's dating Alex Munroe. Nick Summers is still depressed. 22 and Deadpool are on the verge of killing each other."

"So where do we start?" Holly asked.

"We'll start with getting Nick out of the way," Reese said.

"How do we do that?"

Reese just smiled.

* * *

Temperance pushed the door open and looked around. Beautiful wall paper made the room look huge, and the floor was a shiny red marble. Booths and tables were spread across the room, with stages. Girls danced around poles on some of the stages.

"Can I help you?" asked the hostess.

"Yes, I'm here for Mr. Shaw," Temperance said.

"Of course," the woman said. "Follow me."

She led Temperance upstairs and down a long, narrow hallway. Classical music came from behind a large wooden door, and the hostess opened it.

"Mr. Shaw? Miss Howlett is here to see you."

"Ah, fantastic. Thank you Terry."

Terry nodded and left, closing the door behind her.

"I'm glad you agreed to come on such short notice," said Sebastian. "Please, have a seat. Something to drink?"

"Bollinger R.D. Extra Brut Champagne. Ninteen-nintyseven, preferably," she said as she shrugged out of her coat and sat down.

Shaw chuckled. "You have good taste. One of my favorites."

He poured two glasses, handing her one. "Temperance," he said, sitting across from her. "Have you thought about our offer?"

"I read your letter. Mister Shaw, I came over here to tell you, I just don't think that it would be appropriate for me to join your little club."

Sebastian took a drink and stood, sitting next to Temperance. He put his arm on the sofa behind her and looked at her, a slight smile on his face. "Temperance," he said. "Have you looked at yourself lately? A beautiful young lady, living in a box of an apartment? You have looks, power. You could be great. Together, we'd be unstoppable. Think about it."

Temperance stared straight ahead, listening as he lowered his arm around her shoulder and leaned in.

"Listen to me. I can take care of you. Better than anyone else can. Your heart will never be hurt . . . never be broken. You don't have to worry about being betrayed. I always take care of those I care about. Always. Just join me, and you can have whatever you like. You'll get to do what you wish, anytime you want to. Live to your heart's content."

Temperance blinked and looked at Shaw, smiling.

Shaw smiled back."Welcome to the Hellfire Club."

* * *

"Hey, Myranda!" Alex caught up with his girlfriend as he rushed down the hall to meet her. "I thought we could catch a movie tonight. Double with Christian and Amanda?"

"Sounds great," she nodded. "But right now, there's an emergency."

"What's happening?" Alex asked seriously.

Myranda grinned. "Ororo made breakfast, and Claus and Evalyn are already down there!"

Alex chuckled and the two headed downstairs, pinkies entwined.

Alex stopped suddenly halfway down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Myranda asked.

Alex frowned. "Somethings wrong. Really wrong. Come on."

They ran downstairs, skidding to a stop in the entrance hall. Manny was in fighting stance, nails extended and fangs bared. In front of her was a tall woman. She was bald, with striking blue eyes. Her legs were shaking, and her skin was blue.

"Oh my God," Alex said. "Myranda, go get the others!" She nodded and flew off.

"What's going on in here?" Alex asked Manny.

"I found _her_ sneaking in!" Manny hissed, clenching and clenching her fist. "Should I shred her?"

"She's weak," Alex said. "And I can't read her mind." He approached her. "Miss?"

The stranger looked at him, and smiled, before going down on her knees. Alex caught her and lowered her down more gently.

"You, you must be Alex," she rasped. "You look so much like Ororo. So very much. . ." She blinked a few times and closed her eyes.

The others suddenly burst into the room, and Rogue and Kurt shoved past them and leaned next to the woman. Alex backed off, and Rogue took the woman's head in her lap. "Mystique? Mystique? _Mama!_"

"Can you hear us, mother?" Kurt asked.

Mystique opened her eyes. "Anna? Kurt?" She took their hands. "Oh, my children . . ."

"Why does she looked different?" Rogue asked, sounding slightly hysterical. "Her hair and her eyes . . .?"

Mystique's body suddenly convulsed, and her eyes opened wider. Her voice changed. "E-Erik . . . Erik."

Erik approached, looking sad. "Hello, my dear Mystique."

"No. No, it's me. Trapped in body . . . Minds merged . . ."

Jean covered her mouth with her hand with a gasp. Erik frowned and bent down next to Mystique.

They stared at each other for a minutes. Then Erik placed his hand on Mystique's forehead. "Charles?"

Mystique smiled and closed her eyes.

"Get her to the infirmary!" Jean shouted.

Scott and Kurt picked her up gently. Jean sat down heavily in one of the chairs.

Emma bent down in front of Jean. "Jean? Is it true? Was that really him? _Jean!_"

"Yes. I don't know. Yes." Jean shook her head. "I need to think." She got up and walked away.

Gwen went to stand beside Emma.

Her mother sighed and rubbing her temples. "All of this is giving me a headache! It's all so confusing."

"Yeah," Gwen said, popping her gum. "It's a bitch, ain't it?"

Emma scowled at her daughter. "Don't you have anything better to do?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Sorry we had to cancel our date tonight, but apparently there's something going on downtown that we have to look into."

"It's okay. We can do it later."

Alex and Myranda smiled at each other . They were in the back of the van. Gwen was on Alex's other side, and Phoebe, Janey, and Johnny were in the seat in front of them. Christian was driving, with Nick in the passenger seat.

You could feel the icy tension Christian and Nick all the way in the back seat.

Christian stopped the van, and the eight of them exited the van. "Alright," he said. "Don't go in acting like idiots, 'kay? We're just checking up here. This is a hotspot for crime, and we got a tip from an anonymous source."

The others nodded, and they all entered the building.

The hostess looked up from her podium. "Can I help you?"

"Where's Shaw?" Christian asked, looking around the place.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Shaw is in a very important meeting. Can I take a message for you?"

"No." Christian walked past her and towards the stairs.

"Sir, you can't go up there!"

Gwen extended her claws and pointed them at the hostess. "Sit."

The hostess did as she was told, and the others followed Christian upstairs. There were doors all the way up and down the hall.

"Everyone take a door," Christian said. "Yell if you find him."

They nodded and went their separate ways.

Nick made his way to the last door of the hall, and opened it. It was a large suit, and he entered, closing the door behind him. Decorated in light blues and white, a large sitting room led to a bedroom.

"Hello?" Nick called.

"This is a private room!" Came a call from the bathroom. "I'll have you reported!"

"I'm looking for Shaw!" Nick said.

"He's not available." The bathroom door opened. "He's in a -" She stopped.

Nick took a step back. Standing in front of him, in nothing but a t-shirt he recognized as his own and a pair of panties, stood Temperance.

"Nick!" She said, in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Nick opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out.

She tilted her head. "Oh, Nick." She took his hand and sat him on the end of her bed. She sat next to him. "I'm so sorry."

"I was worried about you."

"I know. I'm sorry." She shook her head. "I was so depressed. I couldn't make it there . . ."

"You never called."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I know."

"But you didn't call."

She sighed. "I know."

"What are you _doing _here, Temp?"

She took a deep breath, and looked around the room. "It's nice, isn't it? Shaw had it specially decorated."

"No, I mean why are you _here?"_

She sighed. "I know what you mean. I'm here because I had no where to go, and Shaw welcomed me with open arms."

"You could've come home."

Temperance shook her head. "No. I'm not an X-Man. Apparently, I just wasn't cut out for it."

"Bull. You were great. And you were my best friend. You just left me, and it was miserable. Temperance, I haven't been able to think straight since you left. You -"

She silenced him by pressing her lips against his. She turned her head slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her middle, holding her close.

"Nick, did you find anything?" Christian was suddenly upon them, and he stopped dead.

Nick and Temperance broke apart, flustered.

Christian was turning red, his fists clenched. "You lied to me!" He screamed at Temperance. "You said you didn't care about any of this! You told me you wouldn't turn to this, remember? But you lied!"

"Christian!"

"And you!" He turned on Nick. "I should gut you here and now! You sulk around acting like your whole world has turned to nothing, and I find you in here, snogging instead of begging her to come back! What kind of man are you anyways? Obviously not an X-Man!"

"Watch it!" Nick said, his hands glowing red.

"No! I'm tired of you disgusting people! If you need me, I'll be at the Mansion, where _I _actually belong!"

He left the room, yelling for the other X-Men.

"You should go," Temperance said.

"Not without you."

"Nick . . ."

"Get over it, Temp. I love you, and I need you."

She shook her head. "Come on. I'll give you a ride home."

* * *

"Part one is complete," Reese said, entering the house.

Holly looked up. "It worked?"

"Yep. I submitted the tip to check out the Hellfire Club, and they did. Christian found Temperance and Nick sucking face in her room."

"Great job!" Holly said. "Now we can start the next part."

"You bet," Reese said. "It's a good thing we have our friend on the inside. We'll need her for this."


	9. Chapter 9

Temperance sighed and sat at her table, pouring a glass of wine. It had torn at her heart to see Nick yesterday.

She took a long gulp of her wine and poured more into her glass. Maybe she wasn't doing the right thing. Maybe she did belong with the X-Men. She probably never had a chance at being team leader again, but she could be helping. And she would be able to see Christian, and Nick . . .

"Well, I for one think you are making a fine decision."

Temperance looked over at her sofa. Sitting there with a glass of wine sat Loki.

"What would you know?" Temperance asked.

"Well, I _was_ watching you for going on 20 years," Loki replied, taking a sip of wine.

"He's right you know," said a voice off to her left. Sitting on her bed was her uncle Christian.

"Uncle Christian?" She asked. "But you died last year."

He shrugged. "Hey, don't look at me. We're just figments of your drunken imagination."

Loki nodded in agreement.

"So, talking to you," Temperance started, "Is pretty much me talking to myself?"

"Got it in one," Christian said.

"Except for we're better looking," Loki put in.

"I'll drink to that!" Christian said, and toasted his own glass with Loki's.

Temperance rubbed her temples. "You two are making my head hurt."

"Well, then, you'll be downright depressed to learn that Fantomex is here, too," Christian said.

"Fantomex?" Temperance groaned. "Where?"

"Right here." Fantomex was suddenly at the piano, playing a sad little tune.

"Why should Fantomex be here?" Temperance complained. "I only ever met him once before he kicked the bucket, and I can't say I liked him."

"Ouch," Fantomex said.

"We don't decide to be here," Loki said, rolling his eyes. "We just are."

"Why, though?"

"I suppose we're here to help you make decisions."

"Right, right. Back to that," Christian said. "Temperance, are you sure you _really _want to go back to the X-Men? After the way you were treated?"

"Well, I do suppose it was a bit harsh . . ."

"A bit harsh?" Loki laughed. "Your parents took away your position, your sister blackmailed you!"

"Yikes," Fantomex said.

"That's true," Temperance said.

"Not to mention, you'd have to deal with Selena, 22, and the others like them," Christian said. "Liabilities to the team, if you will."

"You're right," Temperance nodded. "This is where I belong!"

"You're not going to burst into song, are you?" Fantomex asked.

"Shaw and I could do all sorts of stuff. We could rule the whole damn world, if we wanted."

Loki nodded. "Sounds great for you. But what about us?"

Temperance looked around the room. "You're figments of my imagination."

"So we shouldn't get anything?" Christian asked.

"Will a thanks be enough?"

Loki shrugged. "Eh. Whatever. We're you, remember?"

Temperance smiled. "Well, then. I guess I'm the new White Queen of the Hellfire Club."

* * *

Jean, Scott, Erik, Logan, Emma, Rouge, and Kurt all gathered around in the infirmary.

"I still think we should have allowed Andi in for this," Scott said.

Emma shook her head. "No. This is not for children." She looked at Jean. "Ready?"

"Yes." Emma got on one side of Mystique's head, Jean on the other. They placed their hands on her face and concentrated. They were all then suddenly transported to the Professors office from the original Mansion. Charles Xavier sat behind his desk, and Mystique, looking like herself again, sat on his desk.

"My X-Men," Charles said.

Jean smiled. "Hello, Charles."

"Hey, Chuck," Logan said.

Charles smiled. "I don't know how long Emma and Jean will be able to keep this link open, so I'll be blunt. Somehow, my mind has merged with Mystique's. Her body is now housing both of us."

"Which is completely unfair if you ask me," Mystique said. "One minute I'm in a jail cell, the next the middle of New York with Charles Freakin' Xavier floating around in my head."

"Mystique, shuddap," Rouge said. "What can we do, Prof?"

"Mystique's body is growing very weak from housing both of us. We won't be able to make it long."

"Then take my body," Erik said. "Charles needs it more than I."

"That's very generous, Erik," Charles said. "But I'm afraid the results will be the same."

"Xorn!" Scott said.

Everyone looked at him. Erik raised an eyebrow.

"Shen Xorn. Kuan-Yins brother, remember?" Scott said.

"Gee, how could we forget," Jean mumbled.

"Kuan-Yin could heal, right? And Shen can travel through different dimensions. If he could find a dimension where Kuan-Yin is alive, Shen could bring him back here, and he could heal the Professor and Mystique."

Everyone was silent enough. "That might be crazy enough ta work," Rouge said.

"This is the guys that threw us at the sun!" Logan growled. "He killed students. He _killed_ _Jean_. Took Manhattan hostage! And he did it all in Magneto's name."

"And what makes you think Kuan-Yin vould agree?" Kurt asked.

"We'll persuade him," Scott said. "First things first, though. We have to get Hank to use the Professors DNA to reproduce him. Then we can put the real Professors mind into the reproduction, and the two shouldn't merge because their the same person! And while that's going on, we'll have to find Shen . . ." He looked around the office. "So who's with me on this?"

"He's right," Emma said. "We have to do this for the Professor."

"We're in," Rouge and Kurt said.

Erik nodded.

"And I am, too," Jean said.

Logan looked at her incredulously. "Jeannie?"

"It's the only way, Logan," Jean replied.

Everyone looked at Logan, and he growled. "Fine. But this if for you, Chuck."

Charles smiled. "God bless. My X-Men."


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel opened her bedroom door groggily, walking out to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of coffee, and grimaced as she got a small kick in the ribs. She laid a hand on her rapidly growing belly, and tried to soothe her baby with her thoughts.

There was a knock on the door, and Rachel opened it to Scott. She smiled. "Hey," She said. "I was just about to make breakfast. Want some?"

"That sounds great, actually." He followed her into the kitchen, and poured some orange juice for the two of them while Rachel started cracking the eggs.

"Frankie still asleep?" Scott asked.

Rachel snorted. "Yes. He didn't even get in until three."

"What's he up to?"

"Something about helping Reed with some kind of . . . thingy. I dunno."

Scott chuckled and turned around, bending down next to Rachels belly. "And how is my granddaughter this morning?"

"Active," Rachel said. "Get closer, she might send you a telepathic message."

"Already?" Scott asked, leaning in. A vivid picture suddenly emerged in his mind, of Scott and Jean. Then it was gone.

"Look at that," he smiled. "She can read our thoughts, too. I guess that's how she knows what we look like."

"Yeah," Rachel smiled. "We picked a name."

"What's that?"

"Elaine Katherine."

Scott looked up with pleasant shock. "Oh, Rach."

She smiled. "Cliche, I know, but it sounded right."

"Your mother will love it."

Rachel nodded and flipped the eggs. She frowned. "Dad, what's up? Your mind is all weird."

"Huh? Oh. Rach, listen. We've found the Professor."

Rachel gasped and dropped an egg on the floor. "What? But he's dead!"

"That's what we thought. But his mind has merged with Mystique, and we have to find Shen Xorn. We want him to open a dimension and bring back his brother to heal the Professor and put his mind back into his body."

"You want to bring back the guy that killed mom? Are you nuts?"

"What's all the shouting?" Franklin emerged from the bedroom, looking groggy and tired. He had a five o'clock shadow, and dark bags under his eyes.

"Oh, nothing," Rachel said. "Just the fact that my father has gone and completely lost his mind. No biggy."

Frankie grinned. "Hey, Scott."

"Hi Franklin." Scott rubbed his forehead. "Rachel, tone your anger down a bit. You're making it hot in here."

Rachel frowned, and calmed a bit. Whenever she would get angry, her Phoenix echo would act up.

"Listen. We're only sending a few X-Men on this mission, a few kids and most of the adults. We want you and Frankie to take care of the Mansion while we're gone."

"Who're you taking?"

"Andi, Nick, Phoebe, Ayesha, Jake, Raquel, and Manny."

Rachel blew out a sigh. "Alright, I guess. If it's okay with Frankie."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah," her husband said as he looked in the fridge. "Fine by me . . ."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "When do you leave?"

"Friday."

"Alright. We'll be there." She set a plate down in front of Scott. "Now eat, before I let the baby give you a headache."

* * *

Gwen pushed open the door of Stark Tower. She slid her passkey in the slot in the elevator, and it took to the top floor.

She stepped out of the elevator and into the living room, where Steve, Tony, and Peter were going over some maps with Nick Fury, Dum Dum Dugan, and, to Gwen's surprise, Selena.

"Hey," Tony said, looking up at Gwen and then looking right back down. "I'll be done in just a minute. Pepper's in the kitchen."

Gwen went into the kitchen to find Pepper icing a cake. She smiled when she saw Gwen come in.

"Hi, Gwen!" She said brightly. "How are you?"

Gwen sighed and sat down at the table.

"Uh-oh," Pepper said. "That kind of mood, huh?" She set down her icer and sat at the table with Gwen. "Alright, so tell me what's bothering you."

"It's this stupid team leader thing!" Gwen said. "Like, who cares who's in charge? We should all be working as a unit!" He laid her head down on the table.

"This is about Temperance leaving, isn't it?"

Gwen nodded.

Pepper took Gwen's hand. "Look, I know it's hard now, but maybe she'll come back soon. Tony's pretty upset about it too."

Gwen sighed. "She's in the Hellfire Club. Inner Circle, even."

"Oh. Oh, no."

"Oh yes. And I know it's all my fault. I blackmailed her, made her lie for me. And in return she got her position yanked out from under her. I just felt so alone . . . Michelangelo and I got along so great. I didn't think anything could be wrong with him. And . . . I was jealous. Jealous of what Temperance and Nick had. How _they'd _be able to grow old together. How one day, _they'll _be able to die."

"Oh, Gwen, sweety," Pepper said, taking her hand. "It'll all work out." She looked down at her chest, where you could just barley see her chest repulser under her clothes. "You know, when Tony put this thing inside of me, I was afraid I'd never feel normal again, either."

"But you did?"

"No. I still don't. But that's okay. Normal is overrated, anyway. What you have is a gift, Gweny. I promise. And one day, things will be right between you and your sister again." She squeezed Gwen's hand. "Have you tried talking to her?"

Gwen shook her head.

"Well, maybe you should. It could make all the difference." She smiled and stood. "Now, how about a piece of cake?"

Peter suddenly rushed into the kitchen, Steve and Tony behind him. Peter had a wild look in his eyes, and looked around frantically. Gwen tensed up in case of emergency.

Peter looked around again, and finally, asked, "Did someone say cake?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright, everyone. Now, as you all know, Professor Xavier and Mystique are trapped in one body. A body that is slowly dying, mind you."

The students murmured and looked around at one another, waiting for the announcement for the mission.

Emma continued. "We are going to find an alley of ours called Shen Xorn. We are going to ask him to take us to another dimension, and bring back his brother, Kuan-Yin." She stood a little straighter. "We will be bringing Kuan-Yin back here to heal the professor and Mystique. While he is here, I don't want any one of you to engage with him. He is a dangerous man. Now, without further ado, I'm going to announce those who are coming with us. Andrea, Nick, Phoebe, Ayehsa, Jake, Raquel, and Manny, along with Jean, Scott, Logan, Rouge, Kurt, Bobby, Hank, Remy, Amara, and Ororo. Kitty, Peter, Kavita, Deadpool, and the rest of the X-Men will be here in case of emergency. Rachel and Franklin will also be here. Any questions?"

No one said a word, and Emma nodded. "Good. Now, get back to the Danger Room."

The students started to leave.

"Selena, 22. Stay, please."

The girls looked at each other, and retreated back to Emma.

"I want you two to look in on this new Brotherhood of Mutants," Emma said. "They live in an old house a few miles away. I trust you two can find it. I'd like for you to leave right away."

* * *

"This sucks. How did we get stuck doing this in the rain?" Twenty-two complained as the two of them tromped through the woods two hours later.

"I dunno," Selena sighed. "Look, there's the house. You take the chimney, I'll take the porch?"

"Good idea."

Twenty-two grabbed a branch and pulled herself up into a tree. She made her way through the trees until she found one close to the roof of the house. With a flying leap, she jumped off of the branch and landed on the roof, barley making a noise. She flipped onto the chimney, took a deep breath, and lowered herself into the shaft.

She slid down until she was just above the bottom, and caught herself. She could hear talking not far away . . .

". . . Friend on the inside informed me of a mission to China. Most of the senior X-Men and a few of the Younger ones are going too, including the Summers girl. They're leaving Friday, and placing Rachel Summers in charge. I was also informed that on Saturday night, Alex, Myranda, Christian, and Amanda are going out, and that Kitty, Peter, Deadpool, and Lorna are meeting with the Avengers. So Saturday night sounds like a perfect time to penetrate the Mansion."

"What are we supposed to do when we get there?" asked another voice, a females.

"Well, isn't obvious? Kill the body housing Charles Xavier."

* * *

Selena had sneaked quietly onto the porch, and was now crouching under the window. She had just heard of plans to kill Charles Xavier.

And she had also just heard that there was a traitor in the Mansion.

"It's getting kind of chilly in here," said the second voice. "Mayson, light a fire."

Selena covered her mouth, not sure if she should laugh, or, well . . . laugh.

* * *

"It's getting kind of chilly in here. Mayson, light a fire."

Twenty-two rolled her eyes. Of course! Why not? She started to make her way up the chimney as quickly as possible. She heard a match light, and then the roar of the fire. Her fingers slipping on the soot, she started to go down.

She caught herself right before her behind came into view of the fireplace, but she could feel the flames licking at her spandex, and then she was on fire.

She climbed up the chimney as fast as she could, blinded by soot and smoke, until she fell out on top of the roof.

"Yoowza!" She jumped straight to the ground, and Selena grabbed her up and pulled her into the woods before the Brotherhood heard them.

As soon as they were out of sight, 22 stopped, dropped, and rolled. Her whole pants were on fire now.

Selena busted out laughing, holding her stomach as 22 rolled until the fire was out.

Selena sobered herself as 22's pants were put out.

Twenty-two scowled at her ugly, scarred legs. All that was left on her was a bottom flimsy thong with Captain America in a heart in the front, which sent Selena into a fit all over again.

"Alright, alright, shuddap!" 22 yelled. She yanked Selena's coat off of her and wrapped it around her waist. "Great. This is going to take, like, an hour to heal. Next time, _you're_ taking the chimney!"

Selena calmed herself enough to stand, though she still had a grin on her face. "Whatever you say, Cap."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Ok. Ok. I'm good. Ok." Selena took a deep breath. "Come on, we have to warn the others."

* * *

" . . . And they plan on breaking in on Saturday and killing the Professor!"

Selena and 22 had just gotten finished telling everything they knew to Jean, Scott, Logan, and Emma.

"Well, right now the thing that concerns me most is that there's a traitor in the mansion," Emma said. "Whoever it is has gotten very good at hiding it, what with all these telepaths running around."

"What do we do?" Jean asked.

"What can we do?" Logan asked, propping his feet up on the table and opening a newspaper. "They'll probably reveal themselves at this big ol' raid on Saturday. We wait. Tell Alex and Christian to cancel on their dates, and Kitty that she needs to reschedule with the Avengers. We're going on our mission, as planned."

Selena and 22 nodded, and turned to leave.

"And, 22?" Logan said without looking away from his newspaper.

"Yeah?"

He took a puff off his cigar. "Where the hell are your pants?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Bourbon?"

"Yes, thank you."

Loki poured a glass and handed it to Temperance, then poured a glass for himself.

"Anyone else?" he asked.

Christian shook his head, and Fantomex raised a flask in his hand.

Loki shrugged and sat down on the couch. Fantomex was once again at the piano, and Christian was inspecting Temperance's closet.

"You look about as good in white as your mom does. Did she give you this outfit?"

"No, actually, Uncle Tony did."

"I like it."

Temperance nodded as she drank. "It has a necklace, too, but I have it to Nick."

"And what do you wear for your White Queen persona?"

Temperance stood and walked to the closet. She pointed to an outfit, and Christian let out a low whistle. "Jeez. I'm not sure how I feel about my niece parading around in that."

A white miniskirt, matched with a white corset and a shiny diamond-like belt with matching boots, hung up in the back of her closet. With it was a long white cape.

"I designed it myself," she said. She reached out and pulled the outfit out, and disappeared behind her dressing screen.

"Don't you think it shows a little bit too much?" Christian called.

"It's supposed to!" she emerged dressed in her White Queen attire, and Loki set his drink down.

"Well, I, for one, am all for it!"

"Hey, that's my little niece you're talking about," Christian said.

"I have no purpose here," Fantomex felt the need to supply.

Temperance rolled her eyes. "Well, I need to get going, I have a meeting. So you guys needs to scadatle."

She left her room, clipping her cape around her as she made her way downstairs. She passed through the tables, ignoring the men who openly stared, and headed for the hallway, where she descended a set of stairs into a very nicely furnished room.

Sebastian and Stella were seated on the sofa. Marie Millian, Goldie Smith, Hannibal James, and Gerald Hunt were there as well.

"Oh, there you are," Stella said as Temperance made her way to the sofa. She sat beside Shaw and crossed her legs. "We were starting to worry."

"I was just finishing up some work," Temperance replied. Shaw offered her a cigarette and a lighter, and Temperance took them. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes, let's," Shaw said. "Gerald, tell us about our European news."

"It has been very quiet in Paris, but our Hellfire branch in London has had some trouble with some anti-mutant sapiens. They crashed telepath night!"

"I trust you had them . . . neutralized."

"Of course, Mr. Shaw."

"Good. Goldie, our business accounts . . .?"

Temperance zoned out during the meeting, and out of the corner of her eye saw Loki sit down beside her, and Christian leaned against the bar. No one else appeared to notice, so Temperance just listened quietly.

"And then I think we should hire more shape shifters," Marie said.

"No way," Hannibal said. "I had this girl come in to my branch. Beautiful young thing, claimed to have mild telekinetic abilities. Turned out she was a man. My costumers were outraged."

"Shapeshifters are overrated anyway," Temperance supplied. "They're _too _perfect. Part of the reason of coming to see our dancers is for the customers to be able to use their imagination."

"Temperance is right," Stella said.

"I agree," Shaw said. "No more shape shifters."

Pleased with the fact that someone had agreed with her, Temperance left the meeting happy, going up to her bedroom and sitting on her bed.

"It feels good to have people listen to you, doesn't it?" Loki asked.

"Very much so," smiled Temperance.

"Your mother used to listen to every word I'd ever say," Christian told her. "It made me feel great."

"I make people listen to me if I want to be listened too," said Fantomex.

A glass of wine appeared in Loki's hand, and he raised it. "Here, here!"

Temperance laughed as she toasted them.

"Temperance? Darling, are you in here?"

Temperance's smile dropped as her mother entered her bedroom, her long hair wind blow and her blue eyes dazzling as always.

"Who were you talking too?" Emma asked.

"No one. Why are you here?"

Emma looked lightly hurt. "I needed to see you."

"She didn't want to see you," Loki said. "She only _wants _something from you. All she's ever done is used you. And that's no difference now."

"You don't want to simply chat," Temperance said coldly. "You obviously wanted something to travel all the way up here."

Emma sniffed snobbishly, looking down her nose at Temperance. "I'll have you know, young lady, I was just down the street getting my nails done when I decided to drop in and visit."

"Liar!" Loki hissed. "It's nothing but a scandal - don't _listen_ to her, Temperance!"

"Quite an interesting story," Temperance said. "But you can leave now."

"Show her the door," Christian said.

Temperance gestured for the door. "Good-bye."

A fire burned in Emma's eyes. "Not my daughter. Who's in your head, Temperance? Come out where I can see you!"

Temperance started to panic; her heart speed up.

"Don't worry," Loki said. "She can't see us."

"Temperance Jean Howlett! You look at me when I'm speaking to you!" Emma shouted.

"Tell her to leave!" Loki shouted.

"Leave!" Temperance screamed. "In the name of Asgard, leave here now!"

Emma's eyes widened. "Asgard?" She screeched. "_Asgard_? _He _has something to do with this? Well, I've had enough!"

Temperance felt like her head was exploding; she shook her head and opened her eyes.

"What have you allowed her to do?" Loki yelled at Temperance.

"She allowed me to do nothing!" Emma said. "I broke through her barriers! I can see you, and Christian, and Fantomex! How _dare _you! Ho_w dare_ you manipulate my daughter in this way! I'll have your head for it, Shaw! _I'll kill you_!"

"Shaw?" Temperance asked.

Loki, Christian, and Fantomex suddenly melted together; the three of them formed the body of Sebastien Shaw, who smiled ruefully at Emma. "You always were bright, Emma."

"I still am," Emma said. She lunged at Shaw, who easily flung her aside.

"But you were also arrogant," Shaw said, looking at Emma's unmoving body on the floor.

"Thank you, Shaw," Temperance said softly.

"Oh, you poor thing," Shaw said, gathering Temperance in his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Temperance, I am so sorry."

"No, Shaw. _I'm _sorry."

"Whatever for?"

"For this."

Something shinning flew across the room and landed perfectly in Temperances hand. Gripping the diamond dagger with both hands, she drove it deep into Shaw's back.

Shaw gasped, and a small trickle of blood came from his mouth. He crumpled to the floor, and Temperance stood over his body, looking down at it with disdain. Then she turned and pulled her mother up.

Emma groaned. "Temperance? What happened?"

"It's okay, mum. He's dead. I killed him."

"Oh, Temperance . . ."

Emma slid her arm around her daughters waist. Temperance laid her head in the crook of her shoulder, and looked on at Shaw's body coldly.

"You'll come home now?" Emma whispered.

"No," Temperance replied. "No, there's work to be done here. I can make the Hellfire place into something more, something better for the world . . . something Sebastian Shaw would despise."

"He's been controlling you for months."

"How long?"

"I'd guess right after you moved out."

"He'll pay."

"He's dead."

"I know."

Emma looked at her daughter. "I came to tell you we're leaving for a while," she said. "On a mission . . ."

"What sort of mission?" Temperance asked.

Emma kissed Temperance's head. "We've found Charles Xavier."


	13. Chapter 13

Amanda pushed her helmet onto her head, looking around.

Christian stood beside her. He examined his knives, and then slid them into their holsters.

The two sat on the roof, looking out. "How do you think they'll get in?" Amanda asked.

"No idea," Christian replied, leaning against the chimney.

"Do you think they'll still attack?"

"I'm sure of it."

Amanda frowned. "Christian?"

"Hm?"

"Who do you think sold us out?"

Christian let out a deep breath. "I'm not sure, Manda," he said.

Amanda looked down at her feet. "It's just, that . . . well, that Deadpool character. I mean, dad told me he was mostly harmless if you were on the same side, but that he would also do just about anything for the right price. Do you think . . .?"

"I don't know, Manda," Christian said. "I just don't know."

* * *

Downstairs, Claus and Evalyn clung to the walls of the kitchen, keeping a sharp eye on the door.

"Do you really think they'll come?" Evalyn asked.

"Probably," Claus said. "I vould love to get my hands on the traitor in this house!"

"I agree," Evalyn said. "Who do you think it could be?"

"My sister, you know that I do not like to judge. But, if I vould have to guess, I'd almost guarantee it to be Selena or 22."

"Claus," Evalyn said, suddenly horrified. "Vhat if it is not one of us?"

"Vhat do you mean?"

"Vhat if it is . . . Magneto?"

Claus was quiet. It made sense. He frowned, and returned his hard gaze to the door.

* * *

Janey, Johnny, and Nikki all stood in the garage, making sure no one would enter through the tunnels under it.

"Ya'll know what?" Janey drawled. "I'm gettin' tired."

"Me too," Nikki agreed.

"Ya'll are a buch of sissies!" Johnny exclaimed. "I could stay up all night!"

"Go for it," the girls replied.

"So, who do you think would give us away anyway?" Johnny asked.

"Dunno," Nikki said. "Mom once told me that Rouge was part of the Brotherhood, but my mom swore that Rouge would never turn back to that."

"Well," Janey said. "There is one person here who's been known to lie and cheat . . ."

Nikki frowned at her questionably.

"I heard some things down in Naw'lins about that White Queen myself," Johnny agreed.

"Emma?" Nikki frowned. "Yeah, she's a total uberbitch, and she's mean, but a traitor?"

"Her daughter did run off to the Hellfire Club," Janey pointed out.

"And her other daughter dated one of the X-Men's greatest enemies sons," Johnny said.

Nikki frowned, biting her pinkie nail.

* * *

Alex and Miranda stood at the gate of the grounds, the crickets chirping in the background.

"Our evening wasn't totally ruined, see?" Miranda said. "We're together, and the moon is out. It's sorta romantic."

Alex shook his head, smiling. "You find romance in everything."

"Yeah, it's great, huh?"

"So," Miranda said after a few moments of silence. "The traitor?"

Alex rubbed his temples. "I have no idea. They could block my telepathy. _My _telepathy!"

"Who is strong enough to do that?"

"Someone with a strong force behind them," he said grimly.

Miranda looked startled. "Oh! Oh, Alex. Oh, you don't mean . . ."

"The Phoenix Force is always doing something devastating, Miranda."

"Alex, wow. Just . . . but Andi is the team _leader! _I don't think she'd do something like that to us!"

"Andi isn't the only one who has ever been possessed by the Phoenix."

"You mean Jean?"

"Or Rachel."

"But . . . they're not nearly as powerful as they once wore!"

"A true traitor would be very good at hiding something."

Miranda frowned. "Oh. You mean like my arch-angel gene? Does _that _make _me _a traitor?"

"Of course not!" Alex exlaimed.

"Mm." Miranda crossed her arms, looking out across the grounds.

Alex sighed. It was to be a long night.

* * *

Selena, Gwen, and 22 sat in the War Room in the subbasement. If anyone got in through the subbasement, they'd have to come through the War Room to get upstairs.

"When I get my hands on that traitor," 22 growled. "I'll rip them apart with my bare hands!"

"It's obvious as to who the traitor is," Selena said. The other two looked at her, and she frowned. "You two don't know?" she asked. "I thought you did, but you weren't just saying her name."

"_Her _name?"

"Give you a hint: She's in the mansion right now, she can teleport, and she has a heartsick brother."

"Evalyn?" 22 frowned. "No way."

"She's not bold enough," Gwen agreed.

"She's smart enough," Selena replied. "Quick enough. No one would ever expect it."

Gwen stood up.

"Where are you going?" Selena asked.

Gwen muttered something about checking on the Professor, and left.

* * *

"Did you hear that?"

Alex Summers and his wife Lorna stood in the foyer, looking towards to door.

"Hear what?" Alex asked.

"Where's Daddy and Kavita?"

"With the Professor, why?"

Lorna frowned. "Something isn't -"

Alex let out a choked noise, before crumpling to the floor.

Lorna spun around. "Alex?" She looked up. A small teenage blonde girl stood in the hallway, her eyes glowing.

"What did you do?" Lorna spat.

The girl smiled. "Good night," she said, and Lorna suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to lay down . . .

* * *

"Peter? What was that noise?"

"What?"

Kitty frowned. "I thought I heard Lorna yelling. Come on!"

Kitty and Peter raced for the foyer, where they found Lorna and Alex passed out on the floor.

"Katya," Peter rumbled. "Get behind me." He turned to his metal form.

He pushed Kitty behind him just as something came hurling at Peter.

She was small and lean, with short black hair. Claws grew from her fingernails. Peter recognized her as Deathstryke, Lady Deathstrikes daughter.

Peter picked her up by the back of the shirt, tossing her away.

Peter returned to his regular form, and Kitty came out from behind him. "What was that?"

"That," said a voice from behind them. "Was a diversion."

Reese Maximoff, also known as Charmer, shoot them with two tranq darts, and the two fell to the ground.

* * *

Frankie thought he heard something.

"Rachel?" he called. "Hon, I think something is wrong downstairs!"

"Maybe," she panted from the bedroom. "But something is _definatly _wrong here _up_stairs!"

Frankie ran into the bed room. "Rachel . . .?"

"Frankie," She panted. "I've gone into labor! The baby is coming!"


	14. Chapter 14

All of the New X-Men rushed into the dining room at the same time, nearly knocking into each other.

"What's happened?" Christian demanded.

Evalyn teleported out, and then back in a moment later, holding Kitty's limp body. "Mr. and Mrs. Summers and the Rasputins have been knocked out!" she exclaimed.

Nikki rushed to her mothers side, while Christian took a deep breath. "Okay," he said. "Here's what we're going to do -"

"Surrender."

They all turned; Reese and Naomi stood in one door way; Allison and Mayson in another; Holly and Lindsey stood in the other.

"You're all surrounded," Reese said. "Give up easily, and tell us where you're keeping Charles Xavier."

"Reese," Christian said. "Don't do this. We haven't done anything to you."

"You fight for a wrong cause!" Reese exclaimed. "Why do none of you see it the way _I _do?"

"Uh, duh!" came a voice from behind them. "Because we're too busy being to good guys!" Deadpool elbowed Mayson in the ribs, and then threw him across the floor.

"Get them!" Reese yelled.

_Christian! _Rachel Summers voice was in Christians head all the sudden. _Christian, it's Rachel! Is everything alright?_

_No,_ he replied. _We're under attack! The Brotherhood is here!_

_Seriously? Well, this is just great!_

_What's wrong?_

_The baby is coming!_

Christian cursed. Just his luck.

_Tell Frankie to get you down to the lab! Go to the Professors room. Kavita will help you! And hurry!_

Christian dove into battle.

_This is impossible! _he thought to himself. _There are more of us than there are of them, and they're _still _beating us!_

He looked up, his eyes widening, in time to see Claus stabbed threw the shoulder by Holly. She twisted her claws, and Claus yelled in pain. Holly threw him across the room, and he hit the wall, before sliding down it.

"Claus!" Evalyn screamed. "No!"

"Stop!" Reese said, grabbing her arm. "You wanted in on this! You knew this could happen!"

Evalyn yanked her arm away. "Not to my brother! You promised he vould not get hurt!"

"You promised us that most the X-Men would be gone!"

"I knew it!" Selena yelled. "I knew it was you, Wagner!"

"Of course it vas me!" she snapped. "Vhy vouldn't I, the granddaughter of Mystique, be a part of the Brotherhood? It is vhat I have been vaiting for my entire life!"

"Why?" Nikita asked, horrified as she crouched by Claus.

Evalyn smiled cruelly. "Humans are a disgrace!" she spat. "They look beautiful, normal. So they are automatically perfect! But then you get a mutant like me, or Miranda or Ayesha who look different than the others, and we are monsters!"

"I never said we were monsters, Evalyn!" Miranda snapped. "I thought we were friends!"

"You thought everything could be solved by money," Evalyn growled.

"Listen to me, Evalyn," Miranda said. "I know you can't control what you look like, but -"

"Fool!" she spat. "You think I alvays look like this? No! When I was born, I vas a red, fuzzy monster with a tail! But as I got older, I found that I could change . . ." Evalyns form shifted, and she suddenly looked like Kurt. "To anyvone I want . . ." She shifted into Logan. "Anytime I want."

She shifted back to herself, and suddenly frowned back at Reese. "And you shall pay for vhat has happened to my brother!"

"How long has this been going on?" Christian demanded.

"Since the Brotherhood started. Don't you know anything?" Reese sneered. "We've been behind it all! I sent Michelangelo Nefaria here before I even created the Brotherhood - I sold him my brilliant plan to manipulate poor little Gwen, and Sinister and Nefaria just rolled right along with it! I knew that Temperance would loose her spot and her mind, and that she would run away. I knew that the Hellfire Club would retrieve her. I had Allison and Lindsey Cuckoo here give her a little telepathic nudge into the Hellfire club. Then, I sent an anonymous tip that the X-Men should check out the Hellfire Club, knowing that Nick would find her there. He wasn't as devastated as we had planned, but it worked out for the best, because Christian w_as!" _He laughed. "Yes. It was all a brilliant plan. And then we heard you had Charles Xavier, and we knew what we had to do."

"Interesting story," said a cold voice from behind Reese. "But I'm going to have to stop you there." There was a sickening crunch as Reese was thrown across the room with such force, that he hit the wall and his arm snapped and his nose broke.

Temperance stood there, in diamond form, looking quite angry.

"Temperance!" Gwen exclaimed.

Holly attacked Temperance, and Temp caught her. She grabbed her claws and, with her diamond strength, twisted them upwards on both hands. Holly hissed in pain, and made a run for it.

Temperance didn't try and stop her. While Christian and Alex took the Cuckoos barriers down as best they could, Temperance grabbed Mayson by the tongue, pulling him towards her.

She frowned and sighed sadly. "Oh, Mayson," she said. "You could have really been something good." She then threw him after Holly, and he disappeared into the night.

Naomi ran without a fight, and the Cuckoos followed, Evalyn right behind them, her brother forgotten.

Reese moaned, and Amanda picked him up. "Where should I put this?"

"In the infirmary, for now; I don't think he's going anywhere," Christian replied.

Amanda nodded, and led him away.

Temperance returned to her human form, looking at Gwen. Gwen looked back at her, and the next thing, the two girls were clinging to each other, sobbing.

"I'm so sorry!" Gwen bawled.

"No, the fault is mine!"

"The fault is Reese," Christian said, putting his arms around his sisters. "Neither one of you could have been prepared for this. Well done."

Temperance sniffed, clinging to her family.

"Oh my!" Temperance suddenly exclaimed. "Rachel!"

The siblings ran to the subbasment, opening the room that housed Charles Xavier and Mystique.

Mystique was propped against her pillows, smiling towards the bed beside her.

Rachel sat in the bed, a small bundle in her arms. Frankie stood beside her, holding onto his wifes hand.

Gwen wondered over as Kavita went upstairs to help Claus. Looking straight up at them, was a beautiful baby girl. She had a head full of pure-white hair, and her ears were a lovely blue-violet, shinning and round.

"She's lovely," Temperance remarked. "Congratulations."

Upstairs, Nikki and Kavita cared for Claus, cleaning his wounds and sewing him up.

"Do not fuss over me," he insisted. "Go help Rachel and the baby."

"Rachel is not wounded as you are," Kavita frowned. "There. All sewed up. Don't do much moving for a while, young man, or you're in trouble. You won't heal as fast at Logan, but your healing factor is there thanks to Mystique."

She stood and looked at Nikki. "I trust that you can get him to bed?"

Nikita nodded, and Kavita left.

Nikki helped Claus to the elevator, and then to his bedroom, where she layed him down gently.

"It was brave of you to jump into action like that," Nikki said.

He chuckled. "I wasn't in combat for more than a moment."

"It was a great moment."

Claus smiled.

Nikki frowned, though, looking at her feet. "I'm sorry I hurt you," she said.

"You did not hurt me nearly as much as Deathstryke did."

Nikki smiled a bit. "No, I did. And . . . I was wrong. I thought you were a kid, and we were too different, but . . . we're not. Not at all. I really, really like you, Claus," she said.

He smiled. "And I really, really like you, Nikita."

Nikita smiled. She started to lean down, closing her eyes and puckering her mouth . . .

"But as a friend."

Nikita stopped at those words. She stood back up, looking at Claus. "What?"

"I am sorry. But when you rejected me, I figured that you would never vant to be with me. And now, my heart is with another."

"Oh," Nikki said.

"I am sorry, Nikita. I hope we can remain as friends, yes?"

"Yes. Yes, of course." She gave a weak smile. "Well, I should help Kavita with the others . . . goodnight, Claus." She left the room quickly, trying not to tear up.


	15. Chapter 15

Gwen sat on the hood of her dads car, looking up at the night sky.

She was on a hill a few miles away from the Mansion. Her father had taken her here since she was a little girl. There was a little playground off to the side, with a small sliding board, some swings, and a few bouncy toys.

Anxious, Gwen got up and walked around. She came up here when she got nervous, or wanted to be alone to think. It was a great spot to calm yourself down.

There was a view of the Mansion from up here. Gwen guessed that was why her dad liked coming up here so much. Because he could see what used to be his home. When Gwen was a child, she'd look down and see nothing but rubble, and the old house had a spookiness over it that was very clear to a child.

Now, Gwen looked down at the house and saw lights ablaze, with smoke coming from the chimney. It was cozy looking. Peaceful.

Even though it was already a week since the Brotherhood broke in and the rest of the X-Men left on their mission, Gwen was still very upset that she had been set up with Michelangelo and her sister.

Sighing, Gwen sat down on the swing, looking up at the stars. She smiled a bit. At least the cool, crisp night wind and the stars and moon were things reassuring to her.

A light caught Gwens eyes, and she realized it was a shooting star.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Gwen wished as hard as she could. _I wish everything was back to normal._

She opened her eyes, and was shocked to see that the star was heading right for her.

Before she had time to even blink, there was a ground-shaking movement, and a loud boom.

Gwen jumped up. A few hundred feet away, something laid smoking. She quickly ran over to it, just to discover it was the form of a human, standing up.

He had dark, shoulder length hair that was sprawled over his face; he wore dark robes of black and green, and carried a large spear in his hand. A sword was at his side, and he wore a long green cloak. His eyes were a clear, sparkling green, sparking with anger and confusion.

"Hey, bub," Gwen said. "You okay?"

He turned the spear to her, aiming it at her. "Where am I?" he hissed.

"Um, Westchester?"

"Westchester? Is that the name of this realm?"

"Well, sometimes my dad calls it Hell, but . . ."

"No. This is not the Hell I have read about. There is no fire, no brimstone."

"Hey, chill out buddy. It was a joke."

He frowned. "I am not warm."

Gwen cracked a smile. "You're not from around here, huh?"

He drew himself up. He towered over Gwen, who was only 5'2 herself.

"So, uhm, I couldn't help but notice you fell outta the sky . . ."

He frowned, turning to look at where he landed, then back at Gwen.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on here, all's I know is it's weird," Gwen said. "So how's about you put that spear down, and we talk?"

He pulled his spear back, and held it at his side. "Who is your King here?"

"Obama."

"Take me to this Obama."

Gwen laughed. "Wow. This is funny."

"I see nothing amusing about this, and I come from a heritage of hilarities," he said.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. What's your name, anyways?"

He stood straighter still. "I have no name you would know."

"Try me."

"Very well." He cleared his throat. "I am Prince Erich, Of Asgard." He smiled for the first time. It was a mischievous smile, with perfect white teeth and look on his face saying maybe he was up to something, maybe not. "Son of Loki."


End file.
